


A Little Slice of Heaven

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Daichi is a shmoop, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, They're gonna be such good dads, caring Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: Daichi is sad that he has to work a lot during Suga's pregnancy, so he decides to treat him to something sweet  to take the aches and pains away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/gifts).



> This has mpreg in it, if you don't like it please don't hassle me. I won't indulge you, you have been warned.
> 
> This is for Noemi and Carole. Merry Christmas my darlings. I hope you enjoy the fluff.

Daichi returned to their home, nose red from being kissed by the cold winds of Autumn merging into Winter that blustered outside. The snow flurries had beaten him left and right, threatening to keep delay the trains even further than they had been until at last he was home, far too late into the evening for his liking, yet still he was greeted with dimly lit lamps and warm air.

He quietly shut the door behind him, softly calling out an “I’m home” to anyone who was still awake to hear it. His coat and scarf were hung on the hook and his briefcase was left on the floor to be picked up later. He had worked enough tonight. The cat sauntered up to him in a jaunty fashion, purring, twining herself around his legs as soon as the snow laden boots were discarded and replaced with warm slippers. She was interested to see what was in the plastic back he held, paws playfully batting at the box, eager to see the contents.

“Yes yes. It’s nice to see you too, darling but this is not for you,” Daichi crouched to comb still chilled fingers through thick, dark fur, feeling the cats’ purrs radiate warmth back into his hand with each soft vibration of love. It was nice to be greeted at the door in this way by his (sometimes) trustworthy companion.

He carefully made his way through the house into the kitchen, emptying the plastic bag of its box onto the countertop to find a note on top of a covered dish next to the usual place.

“ _Hey Captain, I cooked dinner for you! Heat covered for 2min w/cup of water – Suga”_

Daichi’s heart fluttered in his chest as he carefully placed the dish into the microwave, just as his dear husband told him to do so. As he waited he carefully began to heat some milk on the stove and prepared what could only be described as a sinfully luxuriant hot chocolate. A shot of Irish cream, some marshmallows and a little squirt of cream on top with a dusting of chilli powder for his darling.

The microwave beeped and Daichi moved the dish and the mugs to the tray he had set out along with the contents of the white box on the counter, two slices of chocolate cake.

Daichi had expected to find his husband cuddled up in bed, but instead he found him in the living room. Suga had fallen fast asleep, seated in the big armchair next to the window. The pale moonlight filtered in through the window to drape glows and glitters onto his silvery eyelashes and fluffy hair that tumbled in a loose braid over his shoulder. Messy flecks of hair sprung up from the top of his head, only held down by a jewelled pin of a sea monster. A book lay forgotten in his lap, his hand gently holding the place where he had been swept off to the land of dreams. However, even though the moonlight filtered in just so, Suga himself glowed. How Daichi ended up with an angel sleeping in his armchair, he could hardly imagine. Yet Suga was here and very real and very much the biggest part of Daichi’s life and together they were bringing new life into the world. It was hard to not grin like a dope when he thought of it that way.

Quietly, he put the tray down on the coffee table before setting to kneel between Suga’s legs to gently remove the book from his grasp, marking the page with the bookmark next to him. Yes, Suga glowed in the only way pregnancy could do. His round belly nested underneath the thick jumper, cozy and warm held the child that they had made out of love. But try as he might to stay quiet and wake Suga with a gentle surprise, his love stirred, eyes blinking sleepily and hands reaching for Daichi’s face to pull him close to cradle.

“Hey Captain,” a squeaky yawn followed Suga’s words.

Daichi feels a warmth in his heart as he smiles, Suga’s thumbs drawing circles on the apples of his cheeks, fingers threading through the hair at the back of his neck. He nuzzles Suga’s belly, a silent hello to their child, before beginning his apology.

“Hey, sorry things got busy at work but I brought something to make up for it.”

“What?” Another yawn escaped Suga’s lips as he stretched out. “Did the paperwork try to beat you up again?”

“No. That was only one time but… sort of,” he sighed pouting with great exaggeration to make Suga giggle “It was more that the client wasn’t satisfied with anything we did... She just doesn’t understand that legal matters need to be worked through methodically. All super boring stuff”

“Poor Daichi! Flattened by paperwork and bullied by clients. Did the scary face come out?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Daichi pouted and nuzzled the bump again. “Our little one must surely understand my worries. Anyway, as an apology for being away so late again, I brought you something.”

Suga looked towards the table where Daichi gestured with his head. He saw the tray of treats and in an instant his face brightened up, beaming radiance that back in the past, Daichi feared he may need sunglasses for, but after years of marriage and courtship, his eyes had adjusted to become used to the aura that would ordinarily render a lesser man blind, or at least that’s what he told himself.

Daichi reluctantly peeled his body off Suga’s plump form and went to unpack the slice of cake he bought for Suga from the box before handing him a plate and placing the steaming mug of chocolate on the side table, closer within reach. “I made you hot chocolate and brought you your favourite cake. I figured that you had been working so hard for the both of us that you deserved a little treat.”

“Oh Daichi, you really shouldn’t have,” Suga’s voice softened, wobbling slightly with emotion.

“I did. It’s not fair that I get kept in the office late, especially when you’re working so hard for the three of us.” He sat on the floor next to him and delicately removed Suga’s slippers. Pregnancy certainly caused havoc on his body, bringing new aches and pains with the strain of carrying a child. Suga often grumbled in the morning about his ankles and feet feeling swollen and achy. Daichi cracked his knuckles and began to work his magic. As he gently rubbed and eased the muscles of his foot he could hear a sweet sigh escaped Suga’s lips. Perfect.

“Oh my gosffh!” Suga groaned around a bite of cake. “A foof mafshage too?! Whaf haff I done?”

Daichi grinned up and made a kissy face for a moment. “I just wanted to pamper you a little. All the christmassy coupley stuff has got me feeling a certain way and…”

Suga swallowed the cake and sighed. “You’re doing it again…”

“What?”

“The big macho man provider thing,” Suga pouted. Daichi couldn’t help it. It was instinctual almost, the need to take care of Suga and make sure every need or want of his was fulfilled. His coworkers often groaned about how insufferable he was, showing off pictures of Suga and sighing about how gorgeous he was (he was). They were certain he would be even worse when the baby was born (he would be).

“I’m sorry Sug… I just… I want to take care of you. I feel bad being away at work all the time and I don’t want you to…” He was cut off with a gentle hand reaching down to cup his face. He looked up and could see the love and tenderness in Suga’s honey golden eyes. He swore that Suga’s eyes changed colour. He wondered if the baby would be the same.

“Thank you darling. When you’re done with that foot rub and then our feast, I’m sure I can find a way to say thank you,” Suga cooed with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

“But your back?”

Suga fell into the perfect character and tipped his nose up with a huff. “The worship and tribute has got me feeling a certain kinda way. Honestly Daichi, if you’re going to treat me like a deity you better worship me right.”

Daichi sighed and shook his head before bringing Suga’s swollen ankle to his lips for a gentle kiss. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm wishing you all a Happy Holiday season and a wonderful new year! I've got a couple of bits and pieces in the works for the new year so please keep your eyes peeled for those if you are interested!
> 
> If you'd like to chat/scream/cry about DaiSuga with me, I'm Rinoa11 on Twitter and Tumblr.


End file.
